


As Long As It's For You

by N_onymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_onymous/pseuds/N_onymous
Summary: Silas had dedicated his entire being to becoming a knight to find and protect Corrin, after he was forced out of his life when they were young. However, what would happen if Silas was needed to be something else to become Corrin's protector. Something a little... softer.If you don't like male weight gain, I'd avoid this work if I were you to be completely honest.





	As Long As It's For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly for me but also my way of showing my thanks to Forgotten Ghost Anon on tumblr. They make tons of stuff involving Fire Emblem boys so they'd probably enjoy if you went to their blog. They deserve all the love. Without further ado, let's get into something for my favourite Fire Emblem boy: Silas!

Silas had always managed to avoid weight sticking to him. He had a rather large appetite as a kid and he never grew out of this. In addition to this appetite, he was also not a picky eater. Combined with his high metabolism and tall stature, weight never really appeared, or honestly, even remained on his frame at all. It was a life that a lot of people, especially the lower class in Nohr, longed for. Eat as much as you want and never gain a pound. Even when he met his best friend Corrin, they always provided as much food as possible, and Silas would wind up walking home, rather bloated and gassy, but it was part of the reason he loved visiting Corrin. In complete honesty, it was probably the start of him falling in love with his best friend.

He didn’t expect to meet on the battlefield. Silas became a knight, for the sole purpose of meeting Corrin again and protecting them should anything happen to them. He didn’t think that his childhood friend would be on the other side of his lance. The minute they made eye contact, Silas knew it was him. He stared into the man’s red eyes and knew instantly. It was Corrin. Silas looked at the troops that he was commanding and knew as much as he wanted to run to Corrin, he’d be killed immediately. Instead, he called to arms, and charged with his troops. They were not going to win and Silas made sure of that. He guided people to get captured and feigned innocence when people questioned his orders. He was motivated to see Corrin again.

You could imagine the shock on Silas’ face when Corrin said he didn’t remember him. It kind of stung, but the minute he mentioned the reason that they didn’t see each other was because Silas snuck him out of Krakenburg, the prince’s face lit up as he remembered all about his childhood friend. “You know, I thought that you’d be a little chubby by now based on how much you ate back then.” Silas felt himself redden in the face as Corrin prodded him around his torso. There was barely any give, Silas had worked hard in getting the body he currently had, but that didn’t mean he ate well. “H-hey! Quit poking me.” Silas would look down at the shorter male before smiling from ear to ear, “It’s good to see you again too, Corrin.” The white haired noble would turn around and walk away, tips of his ears rather red, “I-it’s good to see you too, Silas! Now, let me show you around Hoshido!” Silas chuckled as he followed closely behind his friend. He had missed talking to him like this.

Hoshido was one of the most beautiful sights that Silas had ever seen. The streets of Nohr were always dark, brooding and overall depressing. It was common to see people brawling out on the streets and was generally unsafe so people always stayed inside. It always felt barren. Hoshido was the complete opposite. It almost felt like they had gone to a different world. The streets were full of life, and full of prosperity. There was vendors promoting themselves at their stands and people out playing in the streets. Everything felt amazing here and oh gods was the food great. Apparently, Corrin had been trying to see all the delicacies of Hoshido and wanted someone to come with him to taste test with him. Silas had something rather soft and squishy placed in his hand. It was white and seemed to be a sweet. He saw Corrin pop one into his mouth and without much hesitation, Silas placed the sweet in his mouth. It was very chewy and not too sweet. There seemed to be a filling in the center that added the perfect amount of flavor to the plain sweet that Corrin had said was called ‘mochi’. It was honestly amazing. Corrin kept on handing Silas more mochi as they walked around and the silver haired knight did mind eating all the ones that were handed to him. They walked around the festival, with Corrin constantly buying more and more foods for them both to eat. Silas happily munched on all that was handed to him. He felt his belt becoming more and more tight so for the time being, he adjusted it and moved it underneath his growing belly. He burped into his palm as Corrin kept talking about what’s happening in Hoshido and why it’s so festive right now. “So, it’s similar to like New Year’s in Nohr but-“ Corrin turned to face Silas but didn’t see how much he has been eating. His stomach was rather bloated and was straining slightly against the fabric of his shirt. It didn’t really help that he moved his belt underneath so now it further emphasized how big he was getting. Silas tilted his head in confusion as he looked at Corrin’s blushing face, not really noticing how big his stomach had gotten. Leaning in closer, Silas would look at his friend’s face and say, “Corrin? You okay? You were just talking ab-“ Silas felt a rather large burp coming up and it went straight into Corrin’s face. Now both males were blushing at the awkward situation that ensued. Corrin turned back around and slapped himself in the face a couple of times before quietly, but happily saying, “Let’s go back to the castle. It’s almost dinner time!” Silas rubbed the back of his head as the duo started the trek back to the castle.

Hoshidans could apparently really eat. The dinner that Corrin mentioned wasn’t a simple three course meal that Silas had grown up eating, but it was quite literally a ten course meal, with about three entrees. It didn’t help that Corrin felt full after walking around town so much and he gave most of his food to Silas, in addition to Sakura, who usually gives her unfinished food to Corrin, so Silas groggily made his way up the stairs. He had both hands on his stomach, feeling a slight draft from underneath as his belly peeked out of his shirt. He finally made it up to his room and the minute he let out a rather large sigh, he heard his belt creaking. Breathing in for a moment really hurt but he undid his belt in time as his belly expanded to full size in his lap. He felt massive and he really felt every single thing that he ate sitting heavily in his gut as he sat on his bed. He felt himself stiffen as his large gut applied pressure to his lap and he bit his lip. Why was he reacting this way to something like this? He usually was gracious to be thankful for what he has been given to him but why is he acting so shamefully to overindulging. He covered the smile on his reddening face as he was conscious of how his belly expanded and compressed with each breath he took. It felt scarily good. It really felt nice to overindulge and so did the thought of all this, he placed his hands on his gut for emphasis, letting out a rather large burp in the process, was caused by Corrin. He felt himself stiffen a little more until he heard a knock on the door. Wrapping himself with blankets so that whoever came in wouldn’t see him in this state, he stated, “Come in?” with a rather large burp punctuating the sentence. To his surprise, Ryoma came into the knight’s room. The silver haired knight’s head peeking out of the blanket looked at the prince with confusion as he got straight to the point. “Thank you for coming and spending time with Corrin. He was feeling rather lonely of late, and I would spend time with him but I have to look over what is to happen involving Nohr.” The high prince was ready to start trailing off, as Silas smiled at him gently, “Don’t worry. If it’s for Corrin, I’ll do anything for him.” Ryoma smiled at Silas, his eyes thanking him with words he had trouble conveying. The high prince usually did not speak to Nohrians in such a manner but he felt at ease with Silas. But here came the more serious question. “So, Silas. I know you are a great friend of Corrin and a great knight, but I’m here to formally ask that you step down as a knight.” 

Silas was blankly staring at the prince for a moment. What exactly did he mean by that? Did he think that he was burden on the battlefield? That he couldn’t protect Corrin? The rage in the knight’s eyes was prominent as he was about to yell before Ryoma continued, “I’m only asking because Corrin wanted to say it to you.” Silas felt his words fizz into nothing as now he was just straight up confused. Ryoma saw how the knight displayed his feelings on his sleeve rather obviously, a trait similar to Corrin as he continued, “As you probably noticed by now, Corrin enjoys all the food of Hoshido.” Silas felt his face redden as he nodded his head. “But, something you probably didn’t acknowledge is how he likes to feed it to people?” A million thoughts ran through the Nohrian noble’s thoughts. Did Ryoma see how much Corrin had fed him today? Oh gods, the thought really was embarrassing. Ryoma laughed rather loudly this time as Silas looked at him in horror. “Do you want see how I know this?” The brunette would walk over to Silas and would reach out. Silas closed his eyes in fear as he waited for the blanket surrounding him to be ripped off of him, revealing his stiff gut and other things. When he opened his eyes, his face was full of a rather large gut. Ryoma had a large belly attached to his torso, and it was the only part of him where the fat had apparently accumulated. So. Corrin fed his brother as well? Ryoma let out a rather large sigh as he rubbed his malleable gut contently. It was very soft and now hanging over the obi of his kimono. A girdle was on the floor and Ryoma seemed to enjoy playing with the soft fat in his hands before looking at Silas and clearing his throat. “As you can see, Corrin has been feeding me whenever they get the opportunity to. However, I noticed when you arrived, he didn’t hesitate at all to start feeding you. In fact, tonight you probably ate more than Corrin gave me in his first week in Hoshido. You are a natural glutton.” Ryoma leaned over to Silas, his soft belly leaning on Silas’ rotund gut. The gentle pressure Ryoma applied with his palm caused Silas to whimper and let out a burp, as Ryoma chuckled and leaned back. He really did a horrible job hiding his belly to Ryoma as he could see the blanket visibly jutting out in the center. Rolling his eyes, the prince would finish explaining. “If it’s for Corrin, to make sure they are safe and happy, I’ll do it. I’ll give whatever I can to make sure they are safe.” Ryoma raised his eyebrow as he looked at Silas almost questioning what he will be giving to his baby brother. He may have asked this but Corrin still was his baby brother and wasn’t entirely willing to give him up just yet. As Silas caught on, his face reddened once again as Ryoma waved his hand towards the door, causing a servant with a trolley to come in. There was two large silver dishes on top of the trolley and the servant exited the room as quickly as they entered. Ryoma walked his way over to the cart, his large gut almost pushing the cart into the wall, and he would grab both of the dishes and bring them over to Silas. Uncovering them would reveal two decadent cakes, one vanilla and one chocolate. Looking at Ryoma with wide eyes, he would say, “Corrin likes stuff like this.” Indicating his belly as he lifted up the round gut as he dropped onto his lap, hearing a slight tearing sound coming from the sash of his kimono. “So, in order to get that, you need to eat more than you ever have in your life.” Ryoma stated one thing before he grabbed a fork and handed it to Silas. “Which one would you like to start with?” Silas gulped as he couldn’t choose but he only had one thing in mind for sure, it was going to be a long night.

Silas woke up and felt his blanket wrapped around him as he slowly sat up. He winced for a second before his hand made it’s way to his torso. The clothes he was wearing even though they were baggy the morning yesterday, they were fit to bursting right now. Every single movement was a risky one as he felt his ass press up against the confines of his pants and his small pot belly press against his shirt. His breathing sped up as he felt another area of his clothes tighten. Silas looked around at his room and only seeing the licked clean silver plates where the cakes were last night. Rubbing his tummy, he saw a note on the desk, _Hey Silas! I’m leaving this after you passed out from eating both cakes and a third one that I had left in the cart. You really can put it away! Corrin is going to love feeding you._ Silas felt a blush creeping in on his face as he continued to read, _Those cakes will have slowed down your metabolism quite a bit in addition to being appetite enhancers. I’ll be coming every night to give you some more so that you will be able to please what Corrin wants._ Feeling his softer pecs and his squishy tummy, he had a feeling that this was a change that he would love. _Your clothes are definitely going to be tight and I’m going to leave you some spares I had made for me while I was growing, but for breakfast, it’s just going to be you and Corrin so I’d recommend making an explosive memory for him._ Feeling the tight material across his larger stomach, he’d rub it as he heard a knock on the door. It should be Corrin and Silas had every intention of going down to eat like this.

The walk downstairs was full of tension. When Corrin first glanced at Silas’ body, he looked ready to pounce onto him, but had restrained himself under the guise that he just woke up and was groggy. The servants were very quick to serve Silas and he had a feeling that this was also Ryoma’s doing. Corrin was actually playing very forward, feeding Silas each bit of breakfast quickly, but not enough that he was at risk of choking. It was rather refreshing, having Corrin feed him every bite of his meal. He felt his stomach growing and when Corrin had heard that, he looked at him gently, “You good for now?” Silas looked at Corrin’s eyes and smirked, “More.” The prince looked at him blankly for a moment before he began feeding Silas again. It was pure bliss, he knew Corrin was enjoyed every second of this as he watched the boy’s eyes glaze over with lust. They fell in this trend of food being brought to the table, Corrin feeding them every bite and Silas completely complying, with the occasional giant burp or breaks to rub his growing gut for a little. This trend was starting to end as Silas heard a ripping sound from all over his body. His clothes exploded off of him as Corrin looked at Silas’ body up and down. All the spells in the cake had been working fast. Silas’ moobs had grown quite a bit and his belly was taking up most of his lap at this point. It jiggled as Silas played with his fat, rubbing the tension in his stomach away. Corrin had to excuse himself from the room as Silas stayed at the table, unable to stand from the amazing pleasure of being pinned down by his own gluttony and the sheer ecstasy of how large he was.

Everything fell into a trend. Getting fed the cakes by Ryoma at night and being fed by Corrin in the day. Silas had coaxed Ryoma into eating the cakes with him so he has been gaining weight as well. With all the tension from the first feeding, each one got more intense until Corrin finally confessed his feelings and by that time, Silas was already rather large. His belly was his proudest asset, sticking out rather prominently from his figure. It was always soft and malleable now even when packed with food and Corrin loved playing with his fat when they lied in bed together. The former knight’s ass stuck out rather far as well and he enjoyed how it bounced simultaneously with his gut. The prince and his knight lied in their bed together, they had just finished feeding Silas and he was sleeping soundly, his snores only interrupted by large burps that echoed in the room. His stomach was expanding and deflating every time he took a breath and Corrin had his ear leaned into the soft fat of the stomach because it was comfortable. Rubbing his lover’s soft fat, he heard Silas mutter in his sleep, “Corrin… ngh. I want more.” Looking at his love fondly, Corrin would rub the fat expanse of Silas belly giving it a pat, causing a rather large burp to echo, making his belly shake and wobble as Corrin stated, “As long as it’s for you.” Falling into a peaceful slumber before Silas’ next gluttony filled day.


End file.
